


一场探访

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Curry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Orm Marius, 生子暗示警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 有什么不大对劲。Mera一向相信自己的直觉。





	一场探访

电影背景，ABO注意，生子暗示注意

 

Alpha！Arthur Curry / Omega！Orm Marius

 

有很多私设，有很多BUG，我只看过电影和一点点漫画，请轻喷

 

 

 

有什么不大对劲。Mera一向相信自己的直觉，尤其是当Orm第二次拒绝了Arthur的探望请求、而Arthur表现得好像不是特别在乎，甚至有些如释重负时。她没指望这对兄弟能放下恩怨，但至少别像原来那样互不相见，这对谁都没好处。当然，她是出于亚特兰蒂斯的内部和平才建议他们经常见面的，毕竟，类似“Arthur Curry已经把Orm Marius杀了”的谣言在亚特兰蒂斯还颇为盛行。伟大的亚特兰国王啊，他们之前不是还好好的吗？

 

“我忍不住要问，”红发的Beta在游出监狱大门的时候一把把Arthur拽住，“上次你们谈了些什么？”

 

“……没谈些什么，真的。”Arthur的眼神诚恳无比，仿佛是水族馆里的明星海豚。

 

“真的？”她锲而不舍，继续追问，“你知道Orm这个人脾气很奇怪对吧？你没说什么不该说的——”

 

“Mera，我们真的什么都没说。”

 

什么都没说？见鬼了，她才不相信他们两个花两个小时坐在那里，然后“什么都没说”。Mera看着眼前的Alpha第二次抬起手来揉自己的鼻尖，至高无上的亚特兰国王啊，他连掩饰一下谎言的意思都没有。

 

“……你在这里等我一下，”Mera决定要查个水落石出，红发姑娘嘛，总是如此，“我好像把什么东西忘在里面了，我回去拿。”

 

Arthur立马点头，巴不得她放过他那样。

 

有好几次，Arthur是一个人来的。要在监控里找到他实在容易得很，这座特殊监狱只关押了几个人，也不是每个来探望的Alpha都长着一头黑发、兴高采烈走进来的样子仿佛是要去游乐园。为了保证隐私，这儿的会面室内的摄像头没有录音的功能，不过，Mera也没兴趣听他们到底说了些什么，她只想知道是哪一次出了问题。

 

前几次似乎都没什么问题，他们的确是坐在那里聊天，Arthur还带了副陆地人的扑克牌，教Orm打牌。亚特兰蒂斯的监狱是用空气屏障与海洋隔开的，所以有时候Arthur也会带点喝的来，用他的话，“牌和酒是不会分家的”。

 

Orm也是个Alpha，对Arthur这种相对比较高大、曾经打败过他的Alpha有本能上的回避，所以他总是坐得离Arthur远远的。但除此之外，他们似乎表现得还可以——没有一开始的争吵和打架，也没有相互讥讽和互看不顺眼。波塞冬才知道为了消除他们之间的芥蒂，Mera掉了多少头发。

 

来来回回看了几次那几份录像，Mera只觉得自己心里一块大石稍微落了地。那问题应该就是之前那次了——靠，Mera打开录像，在内心里骂了自己一句，她就不该放任Arthur在他的Alpha发情期时和另一个Alpha见面的。毋庸置疑，Arthur肯定和Orm打架了。

 

她看着Arthur走进来，像往常那样带了酒和牌，坐在桌子那头等Orm被领进来。Mera发现他的手指不耐烦地敲打着桌面，也许是因为发情期的缘故，又或者是上一个用过这间会面室的人残留的信息素使他烦躁。这是个不好的兆头，她知道Arthur没头脑时说出来的话有一半都是让人想翻白眼的。她可以忍受，但Orm未必。

 

Orm进来的时候，流露出了可见的嫌弃。但接下来的事有些出乎Mera意料，他们没有像一对在发情期时见面的Alpha那样立马扑过去就开打。他们交谈了些什么，双方看起来都还算冷静，然后，Orm反而坐了下来，和Arthur打牌。但他比上一次坐得更远了，大有要立马站起来逃跑的意思。

 

这对兄弟开始闷头打牌，双方甩牌的力度大有要把桌子上的牌震出去的意思。两分钟后，Orm输了，但即使是Mera也能看出他压根没把注意力放在这场牌局上。他用手掌按着脖颈后的腺体，似乎不愿意Arthur闻到他的信息素似的——这很不常见，只有不愿和（眼前的）Alpha结合的Omega才会这么做。

 

Arthur，这个罪魁祸首开了瓶啤酒，递给他的弟弟。两人似乎放弃了靠那些薄薄的纸片交流，转而开始谈话。Mera第一次这么痛恨亚特兰蒂斯的监狱。为什么他们就不会装一个录音机呢！一会儿出去，她就要下达这个命令。她实在受不了靠他们肢体动作来猜测事情走向。

 

Mera把监控往后拖，一直拉到Arthur忽然起身的那一刻。所以他们还是打架了，她看着Arthur一把把他的弟弟拉起来，用力按到墙上，然后——

 

操？

 

“操？”

 

Mera难以置信，她把录像倒回去又看了一次。

 

这是什么？怎么回事？仁慈的亚特兰国王啊，等等，Orm——Arthur——嗯？？？？

 

Mera感觉自己的公主礼仪都要被吓没了。换作其他人，别说亚特兰蒂斯人的矜持，连海沟族都很有可能被吓得立马进化。

 

Arthur，他们敬爱的新任国王，正在亲吻他们的旧国王，Orm。这句话换成“Arthur，他们敬爱的新任国王，正在亲吻他的弟弟，Orm”也同样震撼，甚至更上一层楼。

 

“Arthur是个Alpha恋”和“Orm其实是个Omega”，到底哪一个是事实？

 

Mera快速拖动进度条，张着嘴看完了剩下的长达三十分钟的标记过程，直到Arthur张嘴，用力地咬了Orm；重要的是，Orm压根没有拒绝。他甚至把手指伸进Arthur的发间，让他咬得更深。这下实锤了，Alpha不会让别人咬自己的腺体，Orm有80%的可能是个Omega（除非他是个喜欢让别人咬他腺体的Alpha）。波塞冬啊，伟大的亚特兰国王啊，这合法吗？这合乎体统吗？请问她尊敬的亚特兰蒂斯国王到底脑子里在想什么？请问她尊敬的亚特兰蒂斯王弟的到底脑子里在想什么？

 

更重要的是，这段录像还有谁看过？

 

Mera不敢冒险，干脆直接把它清除了。走出监狱大门时，她看到Arthur靠在一旁的礁石上，百无聊赖地向水里吐泡泡玩。

 

见鬼了，Mera忍住把他揍进海沟里的冲动，难怪他闻起来好闻不少。她早该发现他身上那股麝香味是Orm的，她一直以为他终于开始好好收拾自己了。

 

“找到你的东西了吗，爱丽儿？”

 

“找到了。”Mera没好气地回答。“我一会儿再跟你算账，Arthur。”

 

她立马游远了，把一头雾水的Arthur丢在那里。她要冷静一下，离散发着麝香味的Arthur远远的。亚特兰蒂斯有句老话：Alpha靠得住，海沟族上树。她现在可算是相信那些远古时期的伟人们是吃了多少亏、瞎了多少眼才总结出这么一句好话的。

 

 

END

 

 

彩蛋一：

 

“我觉得Mera发现了。”

 

“你大半夜跑过来，就是为了和我说Mera发现了你强行标记我的事？”

 

Arthur被他的Omega一瞪，不由得顺着Alpha天性缩了缩，“我还没告诉她。”

 

“你还没告诉她？Arthur，这都三个星期了——三个星期！整个亚特兰蒂斯都闻到你身上的味道了，你、还、没、有、告、诉、她？”Orm用歇斯底里的语气、但克制着自己的音量叫喊起来，Arthur不由得皱眉，他从没见过Orm这样，“那要不连着这个一起说？”

 

“什么？”

 

“哦，”Orm说，“我忘记问你了。你喜欢男孩子，还是女孩子？”

 

 

彩蛋二：

 

实锤了，Orm绝对、100%、是个Omega。

 

几年后，Mera抱着两个在她怀里疯狂打架的小孩，内心绝望无比。

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 实在不敢顶风作案所以只能这样了……
> 
> 也许有后续


End file.
